Lost Song
by Whovain101
Summary: Emily and Alex and Tatum and Snow White Queens thought after Tillamook there lives may finally become normal but fate has another plan and shoved them full throttle in Santa Carla's night life.Our Heroine's are fight against a whole new enemy and there not backing down without a fight. There The pairing are: MichaelXOc SamXOc OCXOC
1. Meeting Snow White Queens

**Hello, so this story turned out to be in 2nd person it was reported so i went through and fixed it if there's still a few you's not I'm sorry i tried to catch them all. .Own lost boys and I dont own the songs either there for entertainment purpose only.  
**

* * *

Emily's Pov:

I Took a Deep Breath and Stepped out on Stage as the The Bright Santa Carla Lights Shone Bright In My Eyes and Cool Night Air On My Skin. I Started my Song:

**I've been believing in something so distant**

**As if I was human**

**And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness**

**In me, in me**

**All the promises I made**

**Just to let you down**

**You believed in me, but I'm broken**

**I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**As much as I'd like the past not to exist**

**It still does**

**And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here**

**I'm just as scared as you**

**I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Run away, run away**

**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**

**Take it all away**

**Shadows of you**

**Cause they won't let me go**

**Until I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Alone, and lost in paradise**

My Song Grew Quite at the club and applause filled the air.A faint ghost smile lingered on your lips. I turned on your black high heels and walked backstage leaving a "click" as I Walked along. In your mind you had only one thought as the crowd cheered_.__"Santa Carla eat your heart out..." _"This Is Going To Be Fun." I whispered as you changed in to you day clothes with a smirk burning on your face. I wore Bright Red jeggings with Gray And Maroon Pink Horizontally striped shirt with "butterfly wing" cause the pit are big the fabric looks like wings when your arms out and last you pulled your hair out of the tight bun with band that was in before . My hair is pitch black with bloody red end on your bangs that creep-ed up like fire.

Once you were done you whisked on some mascara and bloody red lipstick your favorite when I remember it was "That time of the month' And Threw on A Pad and a extra one in your bag just in Double check making sure you had everything before leaving you dressing area."Em Can You Hurry up!" shout your Bff Alex." I'm Done we can hang." you called back and ran outside.

Where the rest of your band Snow white queens was Alex With Here Rainbow colored hair like here personality and Green eyes,Clara With Brown eyes and fiery orange hair like her,Vicenta (pronounes:Ve-cent-Ahh) Here Brown earth hair and eye,Dakota Black hair like you with Black eyes though while yours where a Grey-Sliver color,Jem He Had a sliver crop of hair and blue eyes,Seth his head was shaved so you don't know the color but his eyes were brown,And Dillon He could make a bomb out of a penny and a paper clip yet he make the stupidest choices he had straw color hair with green grass eyes to go with there was you. You guys played where you were needed if Seth was singing you'd fill in for him on the drums, if Clara was need to fill in on keyboard and you guys need a sewer someone not performing would do it. you had not real permanent position except Dillon was your technician always cause He was kick out of band at school cause he stunk so bad and was a half decent singer but he only has one song he EVER sang since you guys started in 3rd grade!, And you Were lead Most Of the time the others sang sometime but you main lead singer." Okay How about we spread out so we can all learn the area and be back at the lair by let say" Dillon started then glance at his watch before finishing with " 1:00 in the morning at the latest seeing its Just turned 9:00 Okay." Guys agreed with " Yeah" Then look Over to you for confirmation as leader. You turned it over In You Thought Before musing " OK, But, If You Late for practice later tomorrow I'll Go Acmead the Dead Terrorist and Quoting Acmead I KILL YOU!"with a joking tease you guys were the closes thing any of you had to TRUE Family.

Your parent Were Asses and you Father Wouldn't care if you drop dead as long as he wasn't blamed he was also abusive and a rapist to you and your mom I shudder at the memory, Alex's mom wont let her even breath though her dad let her get away with murder which is perfect for here Santa Carla MURDER Capital of the world but Alex's two brother are not bad, Dakota had a older brother would beat her and perverted younger brother who sniffs though her panties and watch porn on his Ds and a drunken mother didn't help , Clara's dad cheated on her mom but her mom's a awesome lady and thought this help her meet better people,Vicenta is Spanish her family is Jehovah witness and shunned her for being Christian with you and Alex and since Clara is a atheist you two fight on that subject a lot but you still love her like a sister too, Jem well he family dead he and his family were kidnapped they were killed and he barley escaped with a long scar on his chest,Seth parents split he lived with his mom the teacher who was a money grubbing bitch, and Dillon's parent were to stone or drunk to care about him or his sister Tatum who was two years younger then you guys which you are 18 and Tatum's 16 and Dakota was 17. She's back at the house practice her skills so she can sing and be a technician with Dillon she going to become a official on her birthday next month its 9/18 now her birthdays 10/27. So after you all got fed up with Tillafuck, Oregon but Tillamook's is its real name but trust me NO ONE call it that trust all packed up and moved to The lair which is what you called your house here in Santa Carla. I don't know why you picked Santa Carla you just did.

* * *

**Ok how was that/ I'll post soon as i can thanks for taking the time to read remember Me no own lost boys just my ocs and please review so i can see you option on my writing! I hope i caught all the you's I did this early in the morning and is still half asleep.  
**

**Your Half Asleep Writer,**

Whovain101


	2. Meeting Max

** Yo, I'm back with chapter #2. holy crap 2 chapters in a day people on Quizilla wouldn't shit them selves to see I updated on time not months after the fact. Oh And I still don't own lost boys or the songs i use...  
**

** -O-**

Emily's Pov:

You and Alex took off Toward food. I was hungry as hell because you haven't ate since you had breakfast at 6:26. Alex's is dragging you long the gravel,twisted path of shops.

I halted an pulled your arm out of Alex's grip saw a little boy crying for his mom heart soften as I walked up to the boy with a concerned looking Alex following looked over to see another woman coming to help she had blond hair, blue eyes, and motherly smile something you haven't seen since well ever.( I wonder who it is. -_-)

I look at the boy trying to speak to to him wasn't working neither Alex or the woman who told you her name was Lucy could sooth him so you sung Ocpella (without music):

**_ Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**

**_Never put my love out on the line_**  
**_Never said yes to the right guy_**  
**_Never had trouble getting what I want_**  
**_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_**

**_When I don't care_**  
**_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_**  
**_Won't wash my hair_**  
**_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear high heels_**  
**_Yes, you make me so nervous_**  
**_And I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**

**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_**

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys_**  
**_When you come around, I get paralyzed_**  
**_And every time I try to be myself_**  
**_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_**

**_It's just not fair_**  
**_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**  
**_I gasp for air_**  
**_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear perfume_**  
**_For you. Make me so nervous_**  
**_And I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**

**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_**

**_The feelings are lost in my lungs_**  
**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**  
**_And there's no one else to blame_**  
**_So scared I take off in a run_**  
**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**  
**_And I burst into flames_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**

**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_**

I opened my eyes to the little boy smiling lightly along with Alex who was in a full out grin, and Lucy the women looked at you kindly with a motherly smile as before.

How I'd wished that came from your own mom. Sorrow filled your eyes lost in thought I snapped out at Lucy's tone " Your a amazing singer. Do you perform? You mother must be proud." You replied as the mother of the boy took him away thanking you guys. " Thank-you, Yes, I do perform with my band Snow White Queens, and No my mother thinks I'm a horrid singer says I'm a waste of space for it."

I could see sadness enter her eyes. " No mother should ever say that to her child and your wonderful singer thank-YOU, I don't think i could have calm him down myself and" turning to Alex ' Thank you for trying to help." "Your welcome!" Alex said.

Suddenly the video shop you were by doors opens. The owner came out. soon He speaks ' What you girls did was Amazing you deserve more but here." He gave you all a sucker. You looked over to a blushing Lucy. _"And She bites the bait"_ You think to your One more thought _Damn it! I never got to eat!_

**-0-**

**And cut What you think? Next chapter you'll meet more people next.**

You Amazing writer,

Whovain101  



	3. Dinner Date And Hatching A Plan

** I'm back from a weekend with my dad and his girlfriend Adva from Israel.I actually had fun. Well here you met some i own none of the songs i put here and in past or future chapters.**

** -0-**

**Emily's pov:**

Me and Alex Talk to Lucy and the store manger who told you his name was Max. You guys figure out what happened you were invited to dine w/ Lucy and Max at Lucy's house with her two sons. The Two adults look at blink and turn to Alex.

"We would love too. When?" Alex says.

My head snaps to Alex. _Why the hell would she fucking accept._ "How about on Friday in two days."Lucy suggests."Find by me just as long as it doesn't run into practice for the band."I Say in a cold voice make your option as unchangeable sounding as possible." How about 8pm?"Ask Max "Just Fine" You Take off in different directions after that.

Max's pov:

E_mily and Alex, So that's the girls names_. Lucy told about what had happened and the girls and her convestion._These girls may make a great addition along with Lucy's boy's. _

A Smile curls on my lips as we make plans.

_ Things are going to get interesting._

-0-

You like? Oh, And a Shout out to a great Lost Boys On Fanfiction: vogueinnocencebeauty.


	4. Almost Meeting Michael

** Hello, I'm Back this chapter may be short since it stormed last night and lighting & thundered.**  
** Enjoy some new povs.**

** -0-**

**Alex's Pov:**

"Why The Hell Did You Accepted!" My Best Friend Emily Yelled! "Well Em's I accept because" _Why The Hell did I accept?_ "I thought It be a good thing to get to know the people here" You lie through your teeth.

We walked back towards the music.

One of your favorite songs were playing. It was show me how you burlesque:

Underneath the city lights  
**There is a world few know about**  
**Where rules don't apply, no**  
**And you can't keep a good girl down**

**She comes through the club looking for a good time**  
**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**  
**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**  
**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Babydoll just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the girls wanna fall in line**

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice**  
**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**  
**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut**  
**Give a little what, what**  
**Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Everybody just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the boys wanna fall behind**

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**  
**It ain't over till we say**  
**And we've only just begun**

**Lemme hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**  
**Say yeah yeah yeaah**  
**Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

I Was swaying to the beat with Emily. When The DJ made a announcement " That's it for our bands but if anyone wants to perform we are open." _Oh No!_

"I'll Perform" I Spin on heel to see My Best friend standing there hand in air. _I Knew it!_

**Micheal's Pov:**

I look over to the sound of the girl girl had long mid-back black hair with red creeping up her bang that cover her right eye, and she was about my height maybe a little shorter, busty, her eyes were a piercing sliver-grey wasn't stick thin or fat but in between. I couldn't stop staring when my brother Sam decide to be a smart ass comment "Did Mikey find himself a girlfriend? Dude, you've been in town for not even a day yet and you've somehow found someone? God help me, I'm at the mercy of my brother's sex glands"

"Don't even think about it, buddy. Oh yeah, and shut up, it'll be much appreciated" I grumbled but still looking at the girl as she walk on stage. Her voice filled the mic " I'm Emily you may here me and my band snow white queens perform early at a club in town and I'm going to perform Field of Innocence by; Evanescence." _Emily is her name_. Listening to her  
beautiful song :

** I still remember the world**  
**From the eyes of a child**  
**Slowly those feelings**  
**Were clouded by what I know now**

**Where has my heart gone**  
**An uneven trade for the real world**  
**Oh I... I want to go back to**  
**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

**I still remember the sun**  
**Always warm on my back**  
**Somehow it seems colder now**

**Where has my heart gone**  
**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**  
**Oh I... I want to go back to**  
**Believing in everything**

**[Latin hymn:]**  
**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**  
**Et triumphator nobilis,**  
**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**  
**Totus desiderabilis.**

**Where has my heart gone**  
**An uneven trade for the real world**  
**Oh I... I want to go back to**  
**Believing in everything**  
**Oh, Where**

**Where has my heart gone**  
**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**  
**Oh I... I want to go back to**  
**Believing in everything**

**I still remember.**

As her song ended. Her voice was haunting.I watch as she got of the stage and joined her friend with the multi colored hair who was talking to a lady with brown perm. " Mikey this is pathetic just go talk to the women!' My annoying little brother cut in before taking off towards a comic shop. _Well he's not wrong._ With that last thought I turn on heel and take off towards this girl Emily.

** -0-**

**OK How was that? I hope you like it i spent all last night and most this afternoon typing and correcting this! And a thanks for vogueinnocencebeauty for Writing such a awesome lost boys fanfic that got me to write this one. Check It out It's Called THE TURNING OF THE LOST GIRL and the sequel RESCUE ME, SISTER is out now.  
**


	5. A Walk down Memory Lane

**Hello,Im Back remember I don't own the songs i use or lost boys those go to the rightful owners. Oh And this is set modern day cause I don't know to much about the 80's. Now let's get this started shall we!**

**Alex's Pov:**

I was chatting with this nice lady I happened to bump into who told me her name was Star.

"Your friend is good how long have you to known each other?"Politely asked Star.

"Hmmmm Well we met in 3rd grade during the summer"

_***Flashback*  
**_

* * *

My Dad got a summer job in our new town at this place call a Place Of Our Own Or APOOO for short.

I went in to the computer lab to hang. I noticed this loud sound blasting from inside.I turn through the doorway and saw a young girl my age with pitch black bobbed hair and sliver-grey eyes .All in all she was pretty but short she barely reached my chest but some how I could tell she was my age. she danced around the room not a care in the world.

I was about to say something when the song ended and she turned around.

"Hello there, I'm Emily Summers but you can call me Em's! Whats your Name?" The Short haired girl exclaimed.

"My name is Alexandra Gibbs."

She looked at me with a glint in her eye before saying "Well thats a mouthful may i call you Alex?"

With a shock of relief I answered "Please I've been trying to get people to call me that but no one will!"

With a devious grin Emily said " Well stick with me kid and I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

_***Flashback end*  
**_

* * *

About that time Emily finished singing and had come down.

"Yo, Crazy lady what you doing?" She asked me.

" Nothing really but talking to this nice lady Star here." I breathed out gesturing towards Star.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay i had my first choir concert, the Halloween, and a salmon watch trip coming with homework on top so i was swamped.I'll update as soon as i can OK! Shout out to **_vogueinnocencebeauty, partytilldawnlikelostboys,and EvilFalconofDoom_ **who all reviewed!I post anime images of the OC' since i couldn't find real images on my proflie with a poll on how your enjoy the story so far.  
**


End file.
